Kedinginan
by Cherie cherie y saki
Summary: Ketika Uzumaki Naruto kedinginan... gk bs bikin sum... Romance absurd, AU, Maybe OOC, SasuNaru, Gaje, Konyol, fict pertama aku! Newbie Hope you like it!


Sasuke panik setengah mati saat ini.

Ia sibuk kesana-kemari hanya untuk merawat seorang idiot yang bilang bahwa ia kedinginan. Oh ayolah... Ini kan musim dingin, semua orang juga kedinginan.

Tapi yang membuat Sasuke sempat _shock_ adalah saat memeriksa suhu tubuh Naruto dengan menempelkan tangannya ke dahi dan leher Naruto. Yang benar saja, Sasuke seperti menempelkan tangannya ke panci yang terkena api selama semenit.

Naruto jelas-jelas sedang demam. Dan si pirang bodoh itu malah mendatangi apartemennya hanya ingin meminjam selimut dan dibuatkan cokelat panas.

Benar-benar bodoh untuk ukuran mahasiswa semester 4 itu.

Sasuke mengambil selimut lagi, mendatangi Naruto lalu menyelimuti Naruto yang sudah di tumpuki dengan beberapa lembar selimut tebal yang dimiliki Sasuke.

Dan Naruto masih mengeluh kedinginan?!

Oh yang benar saja! Ini adalah selimut terakhir milik Sasuke. Dan Naruto juga sudah menghabiskan 3 gelas cokelat panas dalam kurun waktu satu jam ini.

"Teme~rasanya benar-benar dingin," racau Naruto sambil merapatkan semua selimut diatasnya.

Naruto bahkan memakai jaket tebal dan _coat_ milik Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya dengan berat.

"Kita harus segera ke dokter Naruto, kau demam." Sasuke menyuarakan kecemasannya dengan nada lantang. Ia tak tahan dengan suara gemeletuk gigi Naruto yang mengaku kedinginan padahal suhu tubuhnya sangat panas.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tak setuju dengan ide Sasuke.

"Aku tidak demam teme, aku hanya kedinginan. _It's so cold_!" seru Naruto masih ngotot dengan pernyataan bahwa ia kedinginan.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya dengan jengah. Naruto sudah mengatakan itu ratusan kali. Dan berapa kalipun Naruto mengatakannya, tak akan membuat Sasuke yang berpegang teguh pada logika, bakal percaya dengan omongan gila macam yang keluar dari mulut Naruto.

Naruto kembali menggigil. Bahkan si pirang itu menggigit lidahnya seperti orang ayan alias epilepsi.

Sasuke sudah menggunakan berbagai macam cara. Dan si pirang idiot itu tak kunjung berhenti menggigil.

Apa iya Naruto kedinginan? Batin Sasuke mulai goyah dengan pendiriannya.

Melangkah mendekat untuk memeriksa kembali suhu tubuh Naruto, saat tiba-tiba Naruto berhenti menggigil.

Eh?

Sasuke menjauhkan tangannya yang sempat menempel di leher Naruto, hanya untuk kembali mendengar suara gemeletuk gigi Naruto.

Apa jangan-jangan...

Sasuke menyibak selimut yang menumpuk diatas tubuh Naruto hingga hanya menyisakan satu selimut lalu melepas coat yang dipakai Naruto.

Naruto memekik kaget dan hendak memaki-maki Sasuke karena membuatnya makin kedinginan ketika tiba-tiba ia merasakan beban berat menimpa tubuhnya.

EEEPPPPH?!

Naruto mendadak migrain saat ia melihat Sasuke menindih tubuhnya.

"Woiii! Apa-apaan nih?" teriak Naruto dengan tingkah ambigu Sasuke. Apa ini orang mau memperkosa Naruto? _Oh my barbie..._

Sasuke hanya mengerutkan dahinya.

"Naruto. Kau tidak kedinginan lagi," pernyataan bernada pertanyaan itu membuat Naruto terdiam sejenak.

Eh?!

Naruto baru sadar bahwa ia sudah tak menggigil lagi. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan rasa hangat mengalir dalam tubuhnya.

"Teme?" Naruto meminta penjelasan.

Sasuke tak begitu mengerti apa yang terjadi. Tapi sepertinya Naruto tak butuh dokter lagi saat ini.

"Kau butuh kehangatan, dobe?" tanya Sasuke, secara harfiah.

"Hah? Kehangatan?" beo Naruto, berpikir tak searah dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk.

Naruto menatap horor Sasuke.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! DASAR TEME PANTAT AYAM MESUM! MINGGIR KAU BIADAB. DASAR OM-OM PEDOPHIL!" teriak Naruto sembari mendorong Sasuke hingga terjungkal ke lantai.

Sasuke yang tak punya niat kotor sedikitpun begitu kesal karena dikatai tidak-tidak oleh Naruto.

"Usuratonkachi," desis Sasuke.

Naruto mendadak kedinginan lagi.

Sasuke yang hendak menghajar Naruto, membatalkan niatnya karena iba.

Sasuke yang nampaknya keturunan malaikat itu, naik kembali keatas ranjang dan memaksa Naruto untuk dipeluknya.

Naruto yang masih doyan perempuan ini, memberontak marah. Tapi sebesar apapun kekuatan Naruto tak membuat Sasuke lepas begitu saja. Sasuke terlalu kuat untuk keadaan Naruto saat ini. Hingga ia tak ada pilihan lain selain menyurukkan kepalanya ke leher Sasuke.

Dan Naruto tak lagi menggigil.

"Sudah mendingan?" tanya Sasuke saat merasakan tubuh Naruto tak setegang tadi.

"Bagaimana kalau pacarku lihat kita begini? Kan dia bisa salah paham," ujar Naruto.

"Aku juga tak ingin pacarku melihat. Nanti dikira aku selingkuh," balas Sasuke.

"Loh?" Naruto memunculkan kepalanya di depan wajah Sasuke, "Kau ternyata juga punya pacar?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Hn. Itu pun terpaksa."

"Kenapa? Jadi kau menjalani hubungan dengan tidak rela?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Aku tidak suka ikatan semu yang konyol seperti pacaran," imbuh Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau pacaran kalau begitu?"

"Karena dipaksa! Dasar dobe."

"Berarti kau cuma main-main dengannya dong!" tuding Naruto.

"Tentu saja tidak. Begini-begini aku juga suka sama dia,"

"Masa?"

"Bodo ah,"

"Gah! Dasar payah, tak punya perasaan! Masih mending aku yang sangat sayang pada pacarku," pamer Naruto.

"Oh ya? Sial sekali pacarmu dapat cowok idiot sepertimu," ejek Sasuke.

"Masih mending, daripada muka triplek sepertimu."

Sasuke mendengus sinis.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa pacarmu?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Naruto mendelikkan matanya, tak suka dengan pertanyaan Sasuke.

Namun Naruto bukanlah Sasuke yang hanya bisa diam jika diajak bicara apalagi ditanyai.

Maka dengan seluruh pertimbangan dan keselamatan dirinya, maka Naruto terpaksa mengatakan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

 _FIN_

A/N: Fict pertama akuuuuu~ #tebarbunga

Maaf malah bikin fict jelek gini. Padahal rencananya mau bikin fict multichap, hahaha.

Cherie minta maaf bgt ya kakak-kakak senpai dan reader sekalian.

Maaf cherie nggak bs bikin yg lbh bagus dari ini #malahcurcol# /dilemparreader

Pemberhentian selanjutnya... Mari cherie pertunjukkan fict cherie yg lain. Ditunggu yaaaa~~~~

 **Surabaya, 11 Januari 2016**


End file.
